


[insert title here]

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, dan is v impatient and noisy, phil tops, time to go bathe in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stumbles backwards, falling hard onto the mattress with his wrists pinned above his head.</p><p>“You really want this?” Phil’s eyes meet Dan’s, and he pauses for a second with his free hand hesitating at the lowest button of Dan’s shirt.</p><p>--------------</p><p>i started writing this at 3 am it took me until 6 am to finish it and i'm too lazy to come up with a title but oh well<br/>literally i regret this so much but i cant bring myself to delete it but i'm very sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	[insert title here]

Dan stumbles backwards, falling hard onto the mattress with his wrists pinned above his head.

“You really want this?” Phil’s eyes meet Dan’s, and he pauses for a second with his free hand hesitating at the lowest button of Dan’s shirt.

Dan nods and bites his bottom lip, eyes closed and hips pushing up against Phil’s thigh. He undoes the top few buttons of his shirt - he doesn’t pay attention to how many or in what order - and wraps his skinny jean-clad legs around Phil’s waist.

“If you- want me to stop- just say-” Phil insists between kisses strewn across Dan’s cheekbones, neck, collarbone, eyelids, chest.

“Get on with it,” Dan groans.

“If you say so.” And Phil’s right hand leaves Dan’s wrists, instead separating the buttons one by one, followed eventually by soft, thin lips that suck and nibble at every inch of skin as it is revealed.

Whining, Dan reaches down and grasps at his hardening length through his jeans, but Phil swats his hand away.

“Ah-ah, no touching, or else I’d have to punish you. We wouldn’t want that, would we, Daniel?” He speaks, breathy, lips just centimeters away from Dan’s neck. Dan shudders, pain arcing through his body as his cock pushes hard at the tight confines of the skinny jeans.

“God, okay, jus-mMh, just- oh _fuck_.”

“I need you to tell me what you want, Daniel.” Phil’s eyes glimmer with mischief as he brushes his knee against the crotch of Dan’s jeans.

“Shit, Phil- I-” he bucks his hips, desperate, only to find them pushed back against the mattress.

“No, Daniel.” Phil sucks at the skin between Dan’s ribs. “Tell me… what… you want.”

“I n- I need you to suck me off,” he manages to gasp through the moans. Phil grins that lopsided, smug grin and returns his attention to Dan’s jeans.

“Can you go any slower?” Dan whines, panting as the edge of his pants slide past his length.

“Mmm.”

“That’s not a response- oh for christ’s sake!” Dan’s hands leave their folded position above his head and he shoves his pants and boxers over his feet. Phil clicks his tongue, sitting up and shaking his head.

“We’ll need to work on your lack of patience, Daniel.” He leans over and shuffles through the drawer next to the bed, grabbing something shiny and hiding it behind his back before Dan can catch a glimpse of it.

Phil bends forward and glances over Dan’s cock before taking almost its entire length into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck- _Phil_ ,” Dan gasps, just as Phil takes in the last few centimeters. He stays in that position for just a second, swirling his tongue around the base of Dan’s length. Then, glancing up to meet his lover’s eye, he brings his head back up, dragging his bottom teeth torturously against the underside of Dan’s cock.

Dan squirms, grasps at the sheets as though his life depends on them, chokes down the moans accumulating in the back of his throat. The tip of Phil’s tongue twists around Dan’s head before pulling away completely.

At a sudden burst of cold near the very tip of his cock, Dan’s head shoots up to see Phil holding in his hand a thin piece of metal, curved on one end.

“Is this okay?” Dan recognizes a flash of concern in Phil’s eyes as he asks.

“Y-yeah.” Dan swallows through a newfound lump in his throat as Phil nods and slips the sounding rod gently into his cock.

“Jesus- _oh…_ ”

“This is what you get for disobeying me, Daniel.” Phil bends over once more, tongue tracing circles over Dan’s length before returning to the tip. He runs his tongue over the slit and drags down the underside of his cock, past his balls and poking playfully into his asshole.

Dan arches his back and cries out, immediately pinned back onto the bed.

“Be good, Daniel, or I may have to stop.”

“Please, shit, no, keep going-” Phil’s knee finds its way back between Dan’s legs, and he grinds down on it with all the force he can muster.

“Be patient, love. I’ll give you what you want. Tell me.”

“Oh God just fuck me, I need you inside me, I need you _filling_ me right now, please Phil I’m begging you just _do it_.” Phil chuckles.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Phil’s hand finds Dan’s balls and kneads them gently.

“A few ground rules. Rule number one,” he squeezes a bit harder, “no touching. Your hands stay above your head at all times. In fact…” Phil finds Dan’s jeans where they lay on the semi-cluttered floor and removes the belt, carrying it back to the bed and using it to tie Dan’s hands to the bedpost.

“Rule number two: don’t ask for anything. Be patient, you’ll get what you want eventually.”

Dan pouts. “I think that’s a bit unfair, don’t you?”

“And finally, rule number three,” Phil continues: “you belong to me now. Don’t hold back any noises. I want to hear you. Am I clear?”

“…Completely,” Dan gulps.

“That’s right. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name for weeks.”

Phil grasps around the sheets for a few seconds and resurfaces with a small bottle of lube. He coats three of his fingers, not allowing it time to warm up before slipping the tip of his index finger into Dan’s ass. He smirks as Dan hisses loudly, and slides his finger in a bit further.

“Mmh,” Dan whines, Phil pumping his finger back and forth for a minute before adding his middle finger and jolting them in as far as he can reach.

“Oh, _fuck_ , daddy!”

Phil freezes suddenly, not having noticed his own erection straining against the fabric of his jeans quite so much until now. A chill runs down his spine, and he hurries to add the third finger. He pumps them with even more force, crooking them ever so slightly.

“Daddy _yes, YES!_ Oh fucking shit…” Dan’s back shoots up, toes splaying and wrists twisting forcefully against their restraints.

Phil’s jeans chafe against his pleading cock, and he begrudgingly removes his fingers from Dan’s ass to undo them. He groans with relief as he pulls off both his pants and boxers to free his strained erection.

He slathers his length with lube, biting his tongue hard at the cold and the friction. Phil tweaks the head of his erection ever so slightly and presses its tip into Dan’s ass.

“Please, I can’t-” Dan’s eyes flick down to his cock, to where the sounding rod remains and keeps him from the orgasm he so desperately needs.

“Not yet, love.” Phil grins, and he pushes in until half of his length is enveloped in Dan’s ass. “Be.. patient.”

Once again, Dan brings his legs up and wraps them around Phil, thighs pulling Phil down and closing the space between them.

Finding a spot on Dan’s chest to suck on, Phil presses in gently until his entire cock is buried in Dan’s ass.

“Are you okay?” He meets Dan’s eyes and plants butterfly kisses along his shoulder. After a second, Dan nods and clenches around Phil’s length.

“I’m ready.”

Phil nods, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in, pulling out and thrusting in, growing in speed and force with each repeat.

“Now can you-” Dan is cut short as Phil, gentle but impatient, pulls the sounding rod out of his cock and tosses it aside. He reaches between them and strokes Dan’s cock harshly, fucking into his ass harder and harder with each pump of his length. Angling up slightly, Phil slams into him with as much force as he can muster.

“OH YES DADDY PLEASE FUCK FUCK _FUCK_ YES KEEP GOING KEEP-MNNH- _PHIL_!”

Phil pumps at Dan’s cock still harder, and pounds into him with all the strength he has.

The burst of pleasure ripples through Dan’s body like electricity, curling and bubbling throughout every last nerve as he thrusts into Phil’s palm.

“Daddy, I’m gonna- oh _fuck_ , yes! OH _FUCK ME_ DADDY FUCK MY TIGHT ASS OH _SHIT_ DON’T STOP!”

Phil chokes out a groan; Dan’s ass tightens around him, and his stomach is sprayed with Dan’s come.

“Shit, Dan-” he’s interrupted by a guttural moan and his thrusts becomes irregular as he fills Dan’s ass with his seed.

Phil’s breathing slows to a gruff, throaty pant as he slowly pulls out and collapses beside Dan on the bed. “God, I love you.”

“Mm.” Dan smiles and snuggles up to Phil’s shoulder. “Not bad for our first time together, huh?”

“Not bad at all,” Phil agrees.

“So, uh… you mind untying me now? …Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a stomach sleeper and a spider bit my boob after i wrote this and i'm 99% sure it was sent by jesus to make me atone for my sins and the next morning in the shower i thought i had cancer until i saw the spot where it bit me so like i went through a lot with this one
> 
> feel free to leave critiques or tips! this was my first phanfic so anything (polite) you have to say is much appreciated!


End file.
